Windows Live Messenger
by CryMeOut
Summary: Your favourite Beyblade characters are communicating through MSN! Pointless drabble, might contain OC's, quite a bit of OOCness. Rated T for language. R&R!


**Hello everyone!**

**You know, I've seen sooooo many fics all of FF oh characters in chat room conversations. They all make me laugh and it's good to read something that has no story or any real meaning to it. So, I decided to make one :) Most of it it purely made up of the conversations I have with my friends and I hope you'll find it amusing!**

**This does contain the characters in a bit of OOCness, I tried to make characters like Kai and Tala a little less like it, but they are portrayed how I personally think they would react around their friends on msn. :)**

**NOTE: Kai and Tala aren't dating in this, they are simply taking the micky of people (ALL the boys do it at my school! :L)**

**Please review :) any tips, ideas or if you would like me to add you into my fic, feel free to ask :) (send me a PM with your prefered 'username' and what kind of things you'd like to say in the fic) it may only be a small part :)**

**ENJOY!**

**CryMeOut xxx**

**(Poppy)**

* * *

**Usernames**

**Kai: **K-Man

**Tyson: **Duuude

**Kenny: **Einstein'sApprentice

**Max: **GoDraciel!

**Ray: **Nekojin*

**Hiro: **HiroGranger

**Tala: **T-Dog

**Michael: **Mike

**Emily: **QueenOfTennis

**Mariah: **pinkgal123

* * *

**Tyson & Max**

Duuude: hey Max!

GoDraciel!: Tyson!

Duuude: u alright?

GoDraciel!: yeah im good thnks pretty bored though, ive been on here for AGES

Duuude: hmm same. what you wanna do then?

GoDraciel!: boredom's taken my brain and thrown it out the window, you got any ideas?

Duuude: no...

GoDraciel!: real helpful Ty.

Duuude: ...

GoDraciel!: …

Duuude: ...

GoDraciel!: …

Duuude: ...

GoDraciel!: …

Duuude: ...

GoDraciel!: ...

**(10 minutes later)**

Duuude: GOT IT!

GoDraciel!: ooooo go on then!

Duuude: lets invite EVERYONE we know into this conversation and have a massive one!

GoDraciel!: good idea! Could do with something to fill the evening.

Duuude: alright then add everyone you know

GoDraciel!: I'm on it!

* * *

**Kai & Tala**

K-Man: sup puss

T-Dog: you think you're funny?

K-Man: I do

T-Dog: well you're not

K-Man: you're not

T-Dog: die in a whole Hiwatari

K-Man: you spelt 'whole' wrong. It's hole.

T-Dog: smart arse

K-Man: SMD

T-Dog: I'll pass thanks

K-Man: you know you want to ;)

T-Dog: do I?

K-Man: yeah

T-Dog: well this is new to me :S

K-Man: pfft

T-Dog: so wuu2?

K-Man: not a lot, u?

T-Dog: nothing

K-Man: drainer.

T-Dog: I know, I'm so bored

K-Man: saaaame.

**(5 minutes later)**

K-Man: HA! That woman in the cafe!

T-Dog: She. Was. Hot.

K-Man: she was like... 50?

T-Dog: oh come on, she wasn't THAT old!

K-Man: 49?

T-Dog: ooo you joker...

K-Man: seriously dude, she was old!

T-Dog: so what? She was hot! and she spoke to me :')

K-Man: BLEH!

T-Dog: just because you can't get girls

K-Man: I CAN! and the only 'girls' who talk to you are 50 year old women. *shudders* SO SUCK ON THAT BIATCH!

T-Dog: I've told you once, I'm not going to tell you again. I DON'T WANT TO!

K-Man: the deaf man down the road said he couldn't hear you, could you shout a bit louder please?

T-Dog: I'm not impressed Hiwatari

K-Man: made me laugh

T-Dog: how sad. Well at least you did laugh, makes a change from grumps! :L

K-Man: Fuck you.

T-Dog: rudeboy

K-Man: you know it

T-Dog: haha

K-Man: aww shit!

T-Dog: Kai, you just killed it.

K-Man: no no no, I wasn't talking bout that LOL. Tyson just invited me to a group convo :(

T-Dog: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

T-Dog: crap, he invited me too...

K-Man: ha! what shall we do?

T-Dog: LOL we should accept it and then take the piss outta them

K-Man: good plan T-Dog

T-Dog: LOVE YA K-Man

K-Man: ;)

* * *

**Tyson & Max**

GoDraciel! did you invite them?

Duuude: I did, they should be joining in a few seconds.

_***Nekojin*has been added to the conversation***_

Nekojin*: Hey guys!

GoDraciel!: RAY!

Duuude: hey dude!

Nekojin*: u guys ok?

Duuude: yeh, we're good thanks but we were bored so we are making a HUGE convo

Nekojin*: sounds like a good idea, I've been soooo bored too

GoDraciel!: lol

_***Einstein'sApprentice has been added to the conversation***_

Einstein'sApprentice: hey guys, Ray told me you were having a big convo, mind if I join? :)

Duuude: CRAP! I forgot about Kenny. Sorry chief :(

Einstein'sApprentice: It's ok Ty. I was really bored anyways.

GoDraciel!: Tyson you fool!

Duuude: did you invite anyone Max? No. I didn't think so.

GoDraciel!: actually I did. I invited Micheal and Emily. So ha!

Duuude: oh?

_***Mike has been added to the conversation***_

_***QueenOfTennis has been added to the conversation***_

Mike: Hi

QueenOfTennis: Hey Guys!

Nekojin*: Heya you two, long time no speak!

QueenOfTennis: yeah I know :( but we've just been sooo busy over the last few weeks, you know, with training and everything. We still plan to beat you guys. :P

Duuude: fat chance of that happening

Mike: I really doubt it, we've had upgrades on all of our equipment

Duuude: and? Chief has upgraded our blades and haven't we told you before it doesn't matter what technology your using because it's all about the blader?

Mike: yeh I do sorta remember you chattin sum shit bout dat...

Duuude: HEY!

Einstein'sApprentice: guys, can we all please just get on?

Duuude: k.

Mike: hmm w/e

QueenOfTennis: micheal!

Mike: yes. Fine.

QueenOfTennis: hmm that's better :)

Mike: .

GoDraciel!: oh come on guys this is menna be FUN! I wonder where the others are?

_***K-Man has been added to the conversation***_

_***T-Dog has been added to the conversation***_

_***HiroGranger has been added to the conversation***_

K-Man: can I just ask why the FUCK i've been added to this?

T-Dog: LOL. He's been planning that for ages :L

K-Man: because I'm cool like dat

T-Dog: true true

Mike: oh god its you. and no, you're really not

K-Man: and yes, I really am

Mike: oh fuck off

K-Man: grow some balls

HiroGranger: Guys can you please cut it out? Not only are you being rude and disrespectful to each other but this is also a public conversation, we don't want to read your arguments.

K-Man: oh shut up Hiro

Mike: yeah shut up, no one wants to hear your lectures

Einstein'sApprentice: oh my! They just agreed on something!

Hirogranger: I'm loosing my patience!

K-Man: how careless.

QueenOfTennis: haha!

GoDraciel!: LOL

Duuude: lmao

Nekojin*: :D

HiroGranger: If you two want to argue, then you can do it in a private conversation.

K-Man: alright

Mike: Bring it.

_***K-Man has left the conversation***_

_***Mike has left the conversation***_

Nekojin*: oh dear, what do you think they're going to do

QueenOfTennis: argue maybe?

Nekojin*: oh very funny. I meant like, what they were saying on here wasn't particularly nice, was it.

Duuude: you're right, thanks Hiro, good one

Hirogranger: It's better than on here!

Duuude: they're going to beat the crap outta each other

Hirogranger: there's no need to be quite so drastic is there, I mean, it's through a computer screen.

Einstein'sApprentice: cyberbullying?

Duuude: yeh what he said.

GoDraciel!: what's cyberbullying?

QueenOfTennis: Bullying on the internet Max

GoDraciel!: oh right, I thought it had something to do with Tala, because he was once a cyborg

T-Dog: paha! u fool.

GoDraciel!: HEY!

HiroGranger: Oh don't let it worry you, to be honest it'll do them good to have an argument in my opinion.

T-Dog: can I please remind all u guys that this is msn and not an english lesson? You don't all need to rite in propa english.

GoDraciel!: OMG I totally 2nd that :') stop bullshitting and get down to sum proper convos

HiroGranger: MAX!

GoDraciel!: calmit kermit

Duuude: max, I think I love u!

GoDraciel!: I'm just so cute, u can't resist :)

HiroGranger: oh please.

T-Dog: shut up twat face

* * *

**Kai & Micheal**

Mike: heya bitch, you there?

K-Man: no. I've gone to Jamaica.

Mike: Oh? :S

K-Man: course I'm here you douche bag

Mike: oh right... lol

K-Man: you pussy'ole

Mike: oh fuck off

K-Man: could you at least be a bit more creative?

Mike: you ball sack?

K-Man: better... ish.

Mike: your hair is stupid

K-Man: your mum is stupid

Mike: you're mum is so fat she jumps for joy and gets stuck!

K-Man: I don't have a mum...

Mike: FUCK. SHIT. BUGGER! omg Kai I'm so sorry

K-Man: LOL JOKES I DO REALLY :L

Mike: arghh you twat

K-Man: (a)

Mike: I can't believe it believed you! Guess it's because you're pretty messed up

K-Man: wanna say to my face cunt?

Mike: I would, but you're not here

K-Man: I'll fly over shall I?

Mike: if you like and we'll fight. I'll fucking crush ya.

K-Man: with what? You're bullshit?

Mike: very funny.

K-Man: I know

Mike: urgh. I will win this cuss fight.

K-Man: no you won't

Mike: I will. Btw you walk like a twat.

K-Man: yeh I know, it's cos my penis is so big.

Mike: OMG! This is getting ridiculous now. But I have you admit, your comebacks are pretty awesome.

K-Man: I know. So I win?

Mike: hmm yeah whatever.

K-Man: yeh BOY!

Mike: when you get so... lighthearted?

K-Man: oh fuck off

Mike: could you at least be a bit more creative?

K-Man: SMD

Mike: what?

K-Man: SMD

Mike: what does that mean?

K-Man: oh lordy

Mike: …

K-Man: Suck

K-Man: My

K-Man: Dick

Mike: ohhhh. no thanks.

K-Man: I think this convo is pretty much dead. Wanna join the other one again?

Mike: yeh ok

K-Man: score 1-0 to the K-Man!

Mike: shutup!

K-Man: before we go back...

Mike: what Hiwatari

K-Man: well Parker, we need to tell Hiro how crap his username is.

Mike: YES! Got it.

K-Man: bye

Mike: laters

* * *

**Main Conversation**

Duuude: so guys, wugbu2? Besides being brd LOL

Hirogranger: well I made a new game plan for you lot earlier

T-Dog: that sounds like a lot of fun!

Hirogranger: shut it Tala

T-Dog: make me

Hirogranger: oh BE QUIET!

T-Dog: …

T-Dog: NO!

Duuude: guys!

T-Dog: yh?

Duuude: chat! Wubu2?

_***K-Man has been added to the conversation***_

T-Dog: went to a cafe with Kai and a hot girl spoke to me

Duuude: awesome

K-Man: wanna mention she was like 50?

Duuude: oh. ew.

_***Mike has been added to the conversation***_

Mike: I'm BACK

K-Man: no one cares

Mike: omg....

K-Man: don't even bother. I'll win.

Mike: pfft.

QueenOfTennis: leave it Mike.

Nekojin*: well today me and Mariah went out to the park :')

T-Dog: AWWWW BRUV! we saw ya!

Nekojin*: really? :O

K-Man: yes boy. We saw that cheeky snog on the bench...

T-Dog: …and we took PICTURES!

Nekojin*: NO!

Duuude: LOL

GoDraciel!: I have to see those

K-Man: I'll put em on fb later

Nekojin*: no! omg Kai plz don't!

K-Man: (evil laugh)

Nekojin: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease no

Hirogranger: Kai don't you dare post those pictures on facebook. Ray doesn't want you to.

K-Man: they're not his. And I'll do what I like thanks (Y)

Hirogranger: you're not posting them

K-Man: Tally do it insstead then :)

T-Dog: YEH BOY!

Hirogranger: dont you dare, do I need to report you Kai?

K-Man: make up you're own mind.

Duuude: Hiro leave Kai alone.

Hirogranger: stop defending him!

Duuude: you defend your friends

Hirogranger: but I'm your brother

Duuude: point being?

K-Man: wheeeeey

Hirogranger: shut it.

T-Dog: excuse me Hiro, but aren't u the one who told people to stop bein rude to eachovva? cos mate, your being rude.

Hirogranger: urgh....

T-Dog: BOOYAKASHA!

K-Man: gimme 5 bro

Mike: Kai, haven't we got something to tell Hiro?

K-Man: oh we HAVE, forgot all about dat

Mike: hahaha!

Hirogranger: what?

K-Man: Hiro, we think you need to change your username.

Hirogranger: why?

K-Man: because it's stupid and unoriginal

Hirogranger: its fine thanks!

Mike: seriously, just change it

Hirogranger: WHY!

K-Man: because it's dumb

Hirogranger: it's my name

Mike: exactly

Hirogranger: well K-Man is stupid

K-Man: you slag.

T-Dog: ooo don't dis the K-Man

K-Man: seriously even Jin Of The Gale would be an improvement.

Duuude: I kinda agree Hiro

Hirogranger: oh stop it. The lot of you.

GoDraciel!: whose bored?

K-Man: me

T-Dog: me

QueenOfTennis: me

Mike: I am

Einstein'sApprentice: meee

Nekojin*: hey guys, do any of u mind if I invite Mariah?

Duuude: go for it dude!

K-Man: ooo Mariah! (L) (L) (L)

Nekojin*: KAI!

Hirogranger: you say anything Kai and I'll make you pay

Mike: don't threaten him! He'll beat you at a cuss fight!

K-Man: true dat

_***pinkgal123 has been added to the conversation***_

pinkgal123: hey! Ray added me :) xx

Nekojin*: hey baby

pinkgal123: heya u alright? xx

Nekojin*: yeh I'm good darling

K-Man: mwahhh ilusfm (L)

pinkgal123: huh? xx

Nekojin*: nevermind him

T-Dog: mmm baby girl your gorj

K-Man: I know hun, it's my new lingerie ;)

Duuude: pahhahahahaha! Cut it out guys! LOL

pinkgal123: wait! I'm confused... xx

Nekojin*: ignore them

K-Man: you

T-Dog: me

K-Man: upstairs

GoDraciel!: NOW!

Duuude: PAH!

Hirogranger: MAX!

K-Man: Max you're a fuckin ledge!

T-Dog: good one!

GoDraciel!: thanks Kai

Hirogranger: watch your language KAI!

K-Man: I am, I'm watching the computer screen

T-Dog: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! OWNED

Hirogranger: not impressed

T-Dog: hey! That's my line.

pinkgal123: would sumone please tell me what's going on? All I'm reading is sexually orientated comments? xx

Hirogranger: Kai and Tala are being immature

K-Man: do me a favour and shut it will you?

Hirogranger: I can kick you out of the team...

K-Man: you hard boy.

T-Dog: plzz do I want meh K-Man backkk!

Duuude: pfft. Ha!

Hirogranger: right that's it! Private convo Kai, NOW!

K-Man: whatever...

_***Hirogranger has left the conversation***_

_***K-Man has left the conversation***_

Duuude: oh God...

Nekojin*: LOL

pinkgal123: whoops xx

QueenOfTennis: this is getting boring now, I'm going now guys CYA xxx

_***QueenOfTennis has left the conversation***_

* * *

**Kai & Hiro**

Hirogranger: Kai

K-Man: what do you want.

Hirogranger: I'm fed up with you and your attitude

K-Man: pahahaha!

Hirogranger: I'm being serious, stop showing off.

K-Man: I'm not

Hirogranger: yes you are, do you think you big or something, swearing and making rude comments to Ray. It's not clever and its not funny.

K-Man: jesus christ, lighten up.

Hirogranger: no I won't you need to be taught a lesson.

K-Man: piss of you saggy ball sack!

Hirogranger: who do you think you are!

K-Man: Kai Hiwatari, that's me.

K-Man:*K-Man has left the conversation*

Hirogranger: whatta twat!

K-Man: excuse me?

Hirogranger: shit I thought you were gone!

K-Man: haha you douche bag! do svidaniya.

Hirogranger: what?

K-Man: it's bye in Russian.

Hirogranger: oh

K-Man: hn.

_***K-Man has left the conversation***_

_***Hirogranger has left the conversation***_

* * *

**Main Conversation**

Duuude: I'm bored

pinkgal123: same! Ray baby this is boring! Xx

Nekojin*: I'm sorry hunni

pinkgal123: um it's ok baby xx

T-Dog: Mariah?

pinkgal123: yes Tala? xx

T-Dog: y do u keep puttin xx's next to EVERYTHING u say?

pinkgal123: they're kisses and, um, I've always dun it. xx

T-Dog: oh rite, well, it's annoying

pinkgal123: sorry :( :( xx

Nekojin*: Tala, leave her alone

T-Dog: I'm only sayin wat everyone else is thinkin.

Nekojin*: shut up! … really guys?

Duuude: …

GoDraciel!: um...

Einstein'sApprentice: well...

Mike: yes!

pinkgal123: oh sorry guys, I won't do it anymore :(

T-Dog: good.

Nekojin*: just leave Mariah alone!

T-Dog: whatever.

Pinkgal123: thanks Ray :)

_***K-Man has been added to the conversation***_

_***Hirogranger has been added to the conversation***_

T-Dog: KAI! You're back my beaut (L)

K-Man: I'm back my darlinnnnnn'

T-Dog: LUFF CHU BBE GIRL

K-Man: i wub yhuu

T-Dog: PMSL!

K-Man: YEH BOI!

GoDraciel!: what does PMSL stand for?

K-Man: urghhhhhhh

T-Dog: weren't u the one who agreed wiv me wen I sed we should use msn speek?

GoDraciel!: yes... but I don't no wat EVERYHITNG means...

Mike: oh yes, this one I do know!

K-Man: finally... :L

Hirogranger: Kai, stop being mean

K-Man: I'll stop when you stop

Hirogranger: when I stop what?

K-Man: being an arsehole

Mike: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kai (L)

K-Man: score 3-0 to the K-Man

Hirogranger: huh?

K-Man: I scored 1 with Mike and 2 with you

Hirogranger: oh.

GoDraciel!: will someone PLEASE tell me what PMSL means?

Duuude: Maxi, I think it means... Pick Me Silly Lemon

GoDraciel!: ahh ok (Y)

T-Dog: Tyson you fool

Duuude: what?

K-Man: it doesn't mean that :L

GoDraciel!: oh? What does it mean then?

Mike: can I say it?

T-Dog: if you must

Mike: Piss Myself Laughing

Einstein'sApprentice: that's not very nice

Hirogranger: agreed.

Duuude: oooohh I get it

GoDraciel!: so what does the 's' bit stnd for

K-Man: self

GoDraciel!: ooooh.

T-Dog: What's the time, I ceeeba to look at me clock

K-Man: lazy bastard :P

T-Dog: I know

Hirogranger: it's 11:30

K-Man: really? That early?

T-Dog: blimey

Duuude: that early? surely its late

K-Man: not fo' us

Mike: you hard man

K-Man: yep

Hirogranger: ok, guys I think we should wrap it up now

K-Man: excuse me?

pinkgal123: no offence but you can't tell people to get off of msn, it's public

T-Dog: I do believe you have mentioned that before Hiro.

Hirogranger: oh?

Duuude: yes oh, you wanna go to bed Hiwooo, then go on, I ain't stopping you.

K-Man: you twat :L

Hirogranger: but we have training in the morning

GoDraciel!: big whoop

Einstein'sApprentice: MAX!

GoDraciel!: I wasn't menna send that...

K-Man: I'm liking you more and more

GoDraciel!: thanks Kai

T-Dog: WHAT ABOUT ME KAI?

K-Man: you're still my number one Baaaaabeyyy

T-Dog: oh goood

Duuude: god you 2 are soo weird.

Hirogranger: fuck this I'm going.

_***Hirogranger has left the conversation* **_

K-Man: whata bellend....

Einstein'sApprentice: don't be mean Kai, well guys, I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning.

_***Einstein'sApprentice has left the conversation***_

Duuude: bye chief...

GoDraciel!: I don't really think he's got the idea on msn...

K-Man: bless.

T-Dog: sarcastic?

K-Man: you know it.

T-Dog: lmaooo

Mike: aww crap

Duuude: sup?

Mike: judy's calling me I'll cya later guyss :)

GoDraciel!: say hi to her for me!

Mike: um Max?

GoDraciel!: yeah

Mike: Judy's just read the entire convo and she isn't happy with some of the things you've written.

GoDraciel!: shit, well I'm off to bye!

_***Mike has left the conversation***_

_***GoDraciel! has left the conversation***_

Nekojin*: Mariah hunni, you aren't going to are you?

pinkgal123: I'm sorry Ray baby, but Lee keeps calling me, I love you (L) xxxxxx

Nekojin*: ok baby I love you too

K-Man: you and me forever! (L)

T-Dog: hahahahahahahaha!

Nekojin*: shut up Kai! I'm going to there'd no point me being on here if my baby isn't

K-Man: oh no not your baby

Duuude: Kai you make me laugh!

_***pinkgal123 has left the conversation***_

_***Nekojin* has left the conversation***_

Duuude: why is everyone leaving?

K-Man: cos it's the middle of the night

Duuude: I'm hungry

T-Dog: great

Duuude: and tired

K-Man: poor baby

Duuude: bye

_***Duuude has left the conversation***_

T-Dog: now it's just you and me

K-Man: yes boy!

T-Dog: that was actually really boring

K-Man: I know, we've wasted like two hours on here when we could be getting pissed :/

T-Dog: ahh I know, it sucks anus :L

K-Man: haha you douche :L

T-Dog: I'm sorry? :O

K-Man: apology accepted (a)

T-Dog: pfft.

K-Man: Tally, do you av any vodka in yo' fridge?

T-Dog: lemme go see. brb

**(5 minutes later)**

T-Dog: back! I DO! K-MAN I DOOO!

K-Man: awesome, Im comin your place.

T-Dog: hhow will you get past Hiro

K-Man: easy, shove 'im out the way.

T-Dog: ok then cya in a bit

K-Man: LUFF CHU!

T-Dog: I luff chu toooo xxxxx

_***K-Man has left the conversation***_

_***T-Dog has left the conversation***_

**well? hope you guys enjoyed! **

**any tips, critisism and ideas are welcome XD**

**love youuuuuu **

**Poppy xxx**


End file.
